Slush to Snow
by Trinity E
Summary: Mentions and slight crossing of Supernatural in to this little story revolving around Jack Frost and Trinity England (my OC) a building friendship or maybe even a romance...
1. First Meeting in New Snow

_/I do NOT own the song "Peppermint Winter" it belongs to Owl City/_

Trin trudged through the shallow slush of a failed snowfall and plopped on a park bench after her most recent hunt with Cas and finally letting the tears that wanted so badly to fall, out. It was somewhere around 2:00am and no one was around so she stayed on the bench in a town she had already forgotten the name of and she cried, more like sobbed. the hunt was more or less a success, no issue there, what had her upset was that she was utterly and completely alone. Cas, Sam, and Dean were gone. She had no idea when they would return; as the sobs racked her body she didn't realize that she wasn't alone. Jack, who had been trying to fix the snow which remained slush, had heard the sound of a girl crying. He looked up at the clock in the park and saw the time.  
"Who's up at this time?" he questioned to himself. He looked around and he saw her, sitting there all alone. Not expecting to be seen or heard, for she had to be at least fifteen, he sat next to her.  
"Hey, you okay?" he questioned her lightly. Trin took in a sharp breath at the unexpected voice.  
"S-Sorry" she hiccupped out, this surprised Jack, she could hear him.  
"Y-You can hear me?" he gasped out. Trin sniffled a little before responding.  
"Of course I can" still crying she asked "don't you have to go home?"  
"Don't you?" Jack questioned right back. She started crying harder again causing the winter sprite next to her to panic slightly.  
"H-hey! Don't cry!" he did the first thing that came to mind and wrapped his arms around her, her cries lessened but still clawed out of her throat. He started rocking her lightly gently running an icy hand through her hair, when she continued to cry Jack took a deep breath and started to sing "Peppermint Winter" to her. He started unsurely  
"There's the snow look out below, and bundle up 'cause here it comes…" she had quieted down a bit so he continued "Run outside, so starry eyed. A snowball fight breaks out, and winter has finally begun. I twirl through the driveway with angelic grace till I slip on the sidewalk and fall on my face-" she giggled a little and looked up at him. She wiped off her face and embraced him.  
"Thank you" her breathing still a little hard from crying. Jack nodded at her, when he did snow finally fell right causing a bright smile to grace both of their faces.


	2. Goodbye, For Now

Jack jumped up off of the bench and pulled Trin with him.  
"That's better, a smile is always better on a pretty girl!" She blushed looking down, Jack took this moment to really look at her. Even in the dark he could tell she had pale skin much like his own, dirty blonde hair and that her fringe was dyed a bright pillar box red, she wore knee-high black leather belted boots with sharp steel or silver toes, and despite the cold weather she had a black tank-top on that had a few fresh rips in it and a tartan mini skirt with black short shorts underneath. She had looked back up at him to find that he had been studying her  
"Um..." she started awkwardly as she realized they didn't even know each others names.  
"Jack, Jack Frost." he said proudly as he spun the staff he had been holding around. her eyes widened "J-Jack Frost? Like _The _Jack Frost?" as he nodded a wide smile grew on her lips "The legend of Jack Frost was always my favorite when I was little!" Jack smiled back hearing he had a long-time believer.  
"And your name?"  
"Oh! Um Trinity England, but most people call me either Trin or Rin." she supplied.  
"Unique, I like that, so Rin it is! Come on!" he grabbed her hand and started to run forward.  
"Where are we going?" Trin questioned as jack pulled her  
"Its a surprise!"  
"Oh.." was all she said. Jack pulled her onto his back and jumped into the air with her, as they got higher up she buried her face in his hood. "Scared of heights?" He questioned back to her, when he felt her nod he figured that whatever had her crying on that bench was enough upset for one day, and lowered the height.  
"Better?" again she nodded. "Here we are!" he landed softly on a frozen lake.  
"Do you know how to ice skate?" he questioned and she smiled  
"You bet! it's my favorite winter past time." He set her down lightly on the thick ice, but kept hold of her hand in case she slipped.

They must of been skating for hours because the sunrise shown over the tree tops  
"Geez, I should get you home!"  
"No need Jack, it's just me at the motel. It was nice to hang out with someone around my age again." she sadly looked down  
"What's wrong Rin?" she smiled remembering Bobby, who she considered an uncle, chose to call her Rin, too.  
"I'm just going to be alone, all of my friends left to the next job." Jack pondered this, he then put his hands together creating a snowflake charm and chain. He motioned for her to turn around and she complied, he reached around the front of her neck and clasped it smirking as she shivered when his cold fingers brushed the nape of her neck.  
"Now, if you find yourself alone or in need of a friend just whisper to the wind, this will make sure I get the message. Okay?" she nodded, and he picked her up and carried her to her motel room. When he laid her down she was already asleep.  
"Goodnight Trinity." he whispered as he left out the window.


	3. Could it Have Only Been a Dream?

Trinity woke up in the dingy and tacky motel room and sighed. "Was it only a dream?" she questioned to herself. She swung her legs over the edge of her bed and noticed that she didn't change out of her ripped and dirty clothes from last night, she shrugged it off and turned on her laptop checking her e-mails. She smiled as she opened one she got from Sam assuring her that he, Dean, and Cas were okay on their new job and that is was only a 'Salt 'n Burn' case. "At least they're safe." she sighed to herself and got up grabbing one of the motel's scratchy towels and her apple-watermelon body wash and decided to clean up. She started the shower letting it heat up, taking this time to take inventory of any injuries sustained during the hunt, happy that the worst was just a small cut and a raw spot where her boots rubbed wrong on her leg she unclipped her leather cuff that Cas gave her and upbraided her hair. She grabbed her brush and went through her hair only to get it caught on something. The necklace. Trin took hold of it silently reassuring herself of the truth "It wasn't a dream!" she smiled as she gingerly removed the necklace and set it on the counter.

After her shower she changed into a pair of black jeans and a faded black Good Charlotte hoodie, slipped on her boots, and started to the park, her hand clutching the snowflake on a short chain around her neck. The park looked different during the day with clear eyes instead of at 2:00am with tear-filled ones, she sat herself down on a higher swing and kicked at the mulch. "Here goes nothing..." she took hold once again of the pendant "Jack? I-If you can hear me, i-it'd be nice to hang out again..." she inwardly cursed herself for sounding so unsure, but she waited, and waited, _and waited._ Trinity sighed and stood up after about twenty minutes of waiting and headed towards the fence out of the park when a pair of cool arms wrapped around her midsection and heaved her up into the air.  
"You didn't really think I'd ditch you, did ya?" Jack laughed from behind her as he flew them higher into the air, Trin smiled back at him her dusty gold and bright red hair dancing around her.  
"I'm glad you came!" she then looked down. Not a good idea. She immediately clamped her eyes shut at the height and whimpered slightly. Jack noticed.  
"Hang on Rin, almost there." she nodded in response. He soon landed in a higher level of one of the tall oak trees setting her down on what felt like a deck to her.  
"You can open your eyes now." Jack gently urged, and she cracked one of her icy blue gray orbs only to come face to face with a cardinal, she yelped and fell backwards.  
"Whoa! Hey i gotcha." She clung to him as soon as she realized how high in the tree they really were.  
"Come on I wanted to show you this." he took her cool hand in his icy one and led her to a door, he easily pushed it open for her and nudged her inside.  
"Wow..." She looked around, they were in a very large very old tree house "This is so cool!" Jack smirked  
"I know but this tree house is pretty awesome too." He grinned as she playfully slapped his shoulder.  
"Not what I meant, Frost." He snickered.  
"My apologies, England." He returned with a mock-bow. Trinity giggled a bit before Jack took hold of her hand once again, this time she blushed, and pulled her over to a window throwing open the shutters reviling a beautiful view of the town.  
"This is amazing, Jack" she breathed as she leaned her head on his shoulder, but only this time, it was Jack's turn to blush.


	4. Nipping

Jack looked down at her unsure of what to do, she was still looking at the view from the window being careful not to look directly down. Her content smile faltered slightly as he hesitated to do anything, knowing that he was cold to the touch, he carefully placed his arm around her. He breathed a silent breath of relief as she leaned closer to him not shying away from the cold.  
"thank you Jack." she said quietly, he looked at her in confusion.  
"For what?"  
"Bringing me here, I may not be fond of heights but i like a pretty view." she looked up into his eyes and smiled a happy smile, Jack couldn't help but smile back at her with a light blush across his pale freckled face. Trin pushed up her glasses then leaned up slightly to kiss the winter sprite before her on the cheek, quickly looking down to hide the bright red on her face directly after. Jack was speechless, this was a first. He smiled at the lingering feeling of warmth on his cheek, and leaned down and pecked her nose. Trinity giggled and wiggled her nose after he pulled away.  
"Nipping at my nose are ya?" she questioned, in return Jack's pale cheeks flamed up a bright red causing another laugh to escape the dirty blond girl beside him. She turned around and started to look about the old tree house, and ended up finding an empty drawing pad and some worn down pencils. Jack looked at her as she plopped herself on one of the branches sticking into the house and started drawing. He walked around behind her and looked at the page of the notebook. It was him.  
"Whoa..."  
"What?"  
"That's really good" He plopped down next to her.  
"Oh... Thanks" She smiled shyly and tucked the longer bits of her fringe behind her left ear.  
"Where'd you learn to draw like this?" he asked as he took the book from her and looked at the previous page covered in small drawings of animals.  
"nowhere I've always liked to draw, i guess it's just natural" She shrugged  
"Come on."  
"Where are we going?" Trin asked cautiously as she got on his back. He held onto her thighs making sure she wouldn't slip before jumping out of the window.  
"To the park!" he answered excitedly as the wind picked up and they flew through the air.


	5. Way to Block, Sammy

Trin squealed as Jack jumped out of the window  
"OH MY GOD!" her eyes snapped shut "YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!"  
"You know you love it." Jack replied with a smirk. Trin slapped the back of his head while she relaxed a little and laughed.  
"Not so bad, is it?" he questioned  
"When you get used to it, its kind of fun!" Jack got a devious smile on his face as he tucked her closer to his body while he leaned forward to gain speed.  
"Then hold on!" Trin wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and buried her face in the back of his shoulder, this made the winter sprite chuckle. As Jack landed in the park a wave of snow blew away leaving something like a crater in the snow. He set Trinity down in the middle with him and they both looked around and started to laugh.  
"T-they are gonna think aliens did this!" Trin struggled to get out because of her laughter.  
"I-I know!" Jack responded. They both stopped laughing for a split second to look at each other then laughed even harder. When they both had finally caught their breath their eyes caught each other, Icy cyan connecting with ice blue gray. Without noticing they both started to lean in, lips only centimeters away...  
"Excuse me." came a man's voice  
"Dude! Don't be a blocker!" came another voice, a little more rough than the first, and a dull thud of the second man hitting the other. Trin and Jack blinked out of their trance like state, both blushing a violent shade of red, Trinity looked away at the person who interrupted with an irritated face only to smile when she saw who it was.  
"Dean, Sammy!" her eyes lit up seeing her family back and safe. Jack smiled at her but still looked annoyed that they had been so close to a kiss, but so far.  
"Where's Cas?"  
"Oh he ha-"  
Dean cut Sam off "Forget about him for now, who's frostbite over there?"  
"Hey! I resent that!" Jack huffed angrily "Wait, you can see me?" his anger turning to shock  
"Of course I can snowy! Now who are you?"  
"Dean, don't be rude." Sam scolded his older brother.  
"A little late for that." Trin and Jack said in unison under their breath. Again they both laughed.  
"anyway. Sam, Dean, this is Jack." Trin introduced  
"Does he have a last name?" Sam questioned and Jack stepped forward.  
"Actually I do, It's Frost." He extended his hand to shake with the brothers. Dean shook his hand without a second thought to his name, but Sam's eyes widened.  
"No way that is really your name"  
"But i tell the truth, it is." Trin walked up next to him and wrapped her arm around his middle while Jack put his arm around her shoulder smiling.


	6. You're Jack Frost? Riiighhht

"Jack frost, riiiiighhht." Sam looked at Trin for any indication that this was a joke, he got none. "You've got to be kidding me! There is no way that Trinity's boyfriend-" "HEY!" the two teens shouted in unison, both of their faces as red as tomatoes. "-is Jack freaking Frost!" Sam finished.  
"And why is that Sammy? You dated a werewolf!" Dean defended her.  
"That's different!" Sam Exclaimed.  
"How come? werewolves exist but winter spirits can't?!" Dean shouted right back at his brother.  
"Guys?" Trin tried to cut in, looking very saddened at the fact that the two people she considered brothers of her own were fighting.  
"Yes! WEREWOLVES EXIST! JACK FROST DOESN'T!"  
"S-sam-"  
"OF COURSE HE DOES! HE'S A SPIRIT JUST LIKE ANY OTHER GHOST!"  
Tears welled up in Trinity's eyes as she failed to stop the fighting, determined not to let her 'brothers' or Jack see her cry again she ran to the gate and away from the park. Jack grabbed his staff, which he dropped when he and Trin had been laughing, and ran after her.  
"Rin! Wait!" Sam and Dean both stopped when they heard Jack call after the youngest of the group, they looked at each other in alarm as she booked it down the street.

Jack followed the prints Trin's boots created in the falling snow into a back alley where they had just vanished.  
"No. No, no, no, no, no, no! Rin?!" Jack frantically called for her but received no reply. Sam and Dean had followed Jack to find him pacing the alley.  
"Where's Trinity?" Dean asked, going into big brother mode. Jack stayed silent.  
"Jack, where did she go?" Sam asked this time, and Jack looked up sorrow, sadness and anger evident in his eyes.  
"He took her."


	7. But Aren't We Friends?

_/ I'm gonna try something. I don't write in first person a lot but I'm going to try it so be nice!/_

"He took her? We're gonna need a little more than that, chuckles." Dean agitatedly replied. Sam looked at his brother then to Jack, who was floating in the air worriedly running a hand through his hair.  
"_Who_ has her?"  
"Pitch." Sam and Dean looked at the winter sprite in confusion "I have to tell the other guardians!" with that the wind picked up Jack and sent him soaring to the north pole.

-_Trinity's POV-_

I groaned as I sat up, pain spiked throughout my body. I bit my lip to keep from crying out, it worked but barely. As I looked around I realized it was a very dark room I had been in, I reached down to grab one of the machetes I keep in my boots to find them gone as well  
"Great! Freakin' great!" I yelled into the darkness  
"Ah finally awake are we?" a accented voice commented around me. I stood up showing no fear remembering our motto 'If it bleeds, you can kill it.'  
"What the hell do you want?" I questioned to the darkness.  
"Such language from a pretty girl is unbecoming" the voice replied. I soon felt a cold hand caress the left side of my face, it wasn't a pleasant cold like Jack's hands nor was it caring, I slapped the hand away only to be slapped myself by the same hand.  
"Know your place girl!" the voice sneered at me "I can end you right here.

-_normal POV-_

Jack flew through the open window into North's work shop and ran to the globe room, breathless he tried to tell North.  
"N-North, Pitch he-he's back!"  
"How do you know?"  
"He took her-He took Trinity!" Jack replied, he had caught his breath but still looked alarmed  
"The little England girl?" North held his hand out at about 5'9", around Trin's height "She is special, unless he knows someone that knows how so, we could hopefully make it to her in time!"

A tall man appeared from the darkness his skin gray as death, with black hair, he wore a long black robe that seemed to be _part of him_, and had vivid amber eyes. Trinity looked him straight in the eyes, her own betraying the small amount of fear that started to work its way to her.  
"Bring it on ugly." she replied then spat on his face.  
"Why you little...!" Pitch raised his hand to slap her again, making a matching bruise to the one that started to form on her left cheek, but someone had taken hold of his arm before he could bring it down on her.  
"You don't want those denim wrapped nightmares on our tails as well do you?"

-_Trinity's POV-_

My eyes widened at the other British voice.  
"C-crowley? B-but i thought..."  
"What? That we were friends?"

/_How was it?/_


	8. She's Not Normal

"We are, Love, but you know how I do so love power"  
"POWER? YOU'RE-" Trinity was cut off by the glare Crowley gave her. Pitch looked over at him  
"You're what?"  
"Just a cross roads demon, Sir" Crowley calmly responded, and Pitch gave him a wiry glance as he walked out.  
"What the hell Crowley!" Trin harshly whispered.  
"He can't know about you, that you're not normal. If he does he could destroy anything he wanted by manipulating you, even if you don't believe me i do care about you like those awful Winchesters and angel."  
"Then let me go."  
"I _can't, _but trust me if I could I would." Crowley sadly responded.

-_-_

"Do you have any idea why Pitch wants her?" Jack questioned the large Russian.  
"If Pitch controls her, he would have near impossible to beat puppet."  
"How do you know this?"  
"She is not human Jack, only looks it." Jack blinked in surprise.  
"Wait she's not?"  
"Of course not, how else could she be so close to you and not get frostbite?" The heavy set man laughed. Jack contemplated what was just said to him

-

"Where the hell did he go!" Dean yelled angrily  
"I don't think this is a fight we can help with, Dean." Sam told him sadly.  
"To hell with that!" He started walking back to the motel "CASTIEL! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" with a flutter of wings the angel was there next to Sam watching as the brother that had called him stormed away.  
"What is wrong? Where is Trinity Jayne?" Cas questioned to the younger brother  
"Cas, she's gone. We need you to help look for her."  
"Of course Sam, she may not be my charge but she is still my friend." again Castiel was gone.


	9. first Step To Finding Her

(I am _so _sorry it took so long to update!)

Crowley left the room not to long after Pitch, leaving Trinity alone again. "what the hell is going on?"

-

Castiel was searching for the unique signal her soul gave off. He had been to a multitude of places in the surrounding area but found nothing. He flew over another cemetery, just going to pass it by, when faintly he felt the pulsing of her energy. She was here somewhere, he landed in the center of the cemetery and looked around. He could feel her, but not see her.  
"Trinity?" he called out for her but got no response.  
"DAMMIT! LET. ME. OUT!"  
Cas looked up, faintly hearing her outburst.  
"Trinity?"  
"Cas? Thank god!"  
"Trinity Jayne, where you?"

-

Jack huffed and flew out the window.  
"Be careful! When you find her, bring her back here!"  
"Will do north!" and with a gust of wind the cold nipped teen was gone.

As he flew through town he came across the cemetery.  
"Trinity Jayne, Where are you?"  
Jack stopped "Wait, Jayne is Trin's middle name!" he dove into the now dark yard.  
"Trin?"  
"Cas, is Jack there too?" Castiel tilted his head at the question.  
"Trin what makes you think he can see me?" Jack just called into the surrounding air, not knowing quite where to direct the statement.  
"Just because you are not necessarily of this world, it does not mean I cannot see you." the angel deadpanned to the guardian. Jack just gaped at him in shock.  
"Okay now that, that's settled can you get me out?"  
"Where are you?" Jack walked around to a mausoleum.  
"How would I know."  
"Hey!" Jack Called to Cas "She called you Cas right? It sounds like she's in here." Castiel joined Jack  
"It appears so." Jack started prying at the door it slowly sliding open due to his unnatural strength. Castiel helped the eternal teen open the door the rest of the way to reveal a dark corridor.


End file.
